This invention relates generally to radar systems and more particularly to methods and apparatus for correcting phase imbalances between inphase and quadrature channels of digital signal processing systems.
Inphase and quadrature phase non-orthogonality (where by the term "non-orthogonality" is meant correlation) has been a problem in digital signal processors such as adaptive moving target indicators (MTI) and coherent sidelobe cancellers. Adaptive interference cancelers are limited in the amount of interference they can cancel by the non-orthogonality of the inphase and quadrature data.